Crisis de Identidad
by Umbra Estel
Summary: Severus tiene el plan perfecto para vengarse de Potter y sus perritos falderos, el problema es que algo sale mal y todo Hogwarts se pone cabeza abajo.


Yeah… y de nuevo a las andadas, este es un fic compartido con la super Fanny y forma parte de un extraño y muy loco producto de mentes retorcidas sin cabida en otro lado de la historia mas que en la época de los merodeadores. Y ahora si, todo lo que aparezca en este fic tiene derechos multimillonarios.

**Cap. 1 Había una vez una muy inocente venganza**

Lo odiaba, de verdad lo odiaba con toda su alma, era peor que una hernia en el hígado, peor que la carne en cuaresma, peor que un grano grande y gordo en el culo, peor que ver una película porno donde Hagrid fuera el protagonista y vistiera una tanga rosa, llevase un sujetador también rosa y levantara lentamente su pierna tendido en la cama al tiempo que se relamía el labio, (si, habéis adivinado, que Hagrid fuera LA protagonista) peor que un maratón de Barney, peor... ¡Arghhh¡Cómo odiaba a Potter y su grupo de fracasados, inútiles, rastreros, buenos para nada, delincuentes e indeseables amigos!

Severus Snape intentaba ignorar las miradas que le lanzaban, las mayorías nada discretas y endiabladamente socarronas, los nada disimulados cuchicheos y el remate, las risas a todo pulmón mientras cada uno de sus pasos resonaba por la cantidad de líquido que su túnica portaba y no había manera de escurrir por más que lo intentara de su ahora arrugada túnica. Un rastro de una especie de líquido espeso rosado chichón y cantarín mohoso y le seguía. Y es que Severus estaba pintado, de la cabeza a los pies de ese color, un saludable y poco masculino color rosado, tan rosado que si la pantera rosa hubiese pasado por ahí lo hubiese violado y lo hubiese hecho su esclavo sexual para toda la eternidad e incluso mas tiempo, y el hubiese muerto, solo, rosa, abochornado, traumatizado y numerosas veces violado, y nadie iría a ver su tumba y… en fin, dejando a Snape con su película continuamos con la historia.

El rechinido de sus dientes incluso era capaz de escucharse por todo el castillo, de hecho, imposible que nadie lo hubiese escuchado, el rechinido y su onda habían roto mas de 30 ventanas por todo el colegio y Filch lo había perseguido por toda la escuela corriendo detrás de él y exhibiendo su mugrosa fregona, amenazándole por los cuatro costados y exigiéndole pagar los daños hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso había pasado durante su hora del bocadillo y no era responsabilidad suya ni recoger los daños ni velar porque los daños fuesen pagados.

Todo había sido resultado de la última bromita de Potter ¿POR QUÉ NO LO PARTIA UN RAYO! Le harían un favor a la humanidad. Pero se iba a vengar... por supuesto que se iba a vengar, ya lo creía que se iba a vengar, vengar era su palabra favorita, la venganza era buena, saludable, retrasaba el aparecimiento de arrugas, la venganza era esencial en el buen desarrollo de todo estudiante, era uno de los grandes motivadores de la vida, a la venganza habría que dedicarle 1000 estatuas por todo el país o como mínimo dedicarle alguna calle del centro.

Ahora además de rosa parecía un loco desquiciado esquizofrénico salido de un circo/manicomio alejado de la mano de Dios y de los hechizos planchadores , los demás no entendían porque utilizaba su risa maligna patentada #45 al entrar a la sala común de Slytherin.

Se vengaría, claro que se vengaría, faltaría más y elaboraría un plan tan perfecto que Potter y sus amiguitos estúpidos, fracasados, inútiles, rastreros, buenos para nada, delincuentes e indeseables lo recordarían hasta que se murieran, incluso cuando renacieran seguirían recordándolo, sus hijos, nietos y hasta sus mascotas no podrían volver a tener cara para asomarse en Hogwarts, así de maligno, maquiavélico y terrorífico era su plan, vamos, que Voldemort podía arrodillarse y besarle la suela de los zapatos de lo pérfido que era. Le bajaría los humos de un solo golpe y les enseñaría quien era Severus Snape a toda la escuela.

-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Rió con su malvada risa patentada marca Severus Snape, solo disponible por catálogo mientras se metía en la ducha para quitarse todo ese enfermizo color rosado.

Salió rápidamente de la ducha como alma que lleva el diablo, no había ajustado el grifo y se había escaldado, y lo peor de todo… con su frenética huida se había mojado el pelo y se había dejado casi en carne viva la piel.

Maldijo al puñetero grifo, a la puñetera agua, a los desodorantes, antitranspirantes, a Dumbledore, a McGonagal, al jabón, al calamar gigante del lago, a la virgen, las montañas y el mundo en general. Giró la manilla del grifo 180 grados hacia la otra dirección y volvió a meterse debajo de la ducha esperando a que saliese el agua.

10 segundos después cayó en cuenta de que era muy raro que el agua no saliese a chorros ya y maldijo nuevamente al puñetero grifo, a la puñetera agua, a los desodorantes antitranspirantes, a Dumbledore, a McGonagal, al jabón, al calamar gigante del lago, a la virgen, las montañas y el mundo en general pensando que con la suerte que tenía las cañerías se habían atascado. Lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Justo cuando decidió apartarse del grifo para lanzarle un encantamiento de chequeo un extraño ruido se escuchó. Extrañado, Snape alzó la cabeza y… un pedrusco de hielo del tamaño de una piedra le cayó en mitad de la frente, provocándole un chichón y casi dejándole KO.

Seguido de este, vinieron muchos otros así que frenéticamente Snape intentó salir de la ducha reptando como una serpiente e intentando que no se le nublara la visión pues debía llevar a cabo una difícil tarea… apagar el grifo.

Consiguió salir a duras penas y se sentó en la taza del váter hasta que se le pasara el mareo. Después de unos minutos, considerablemente con la visión mas clara y una mirada homicida paranoica en sus ojos se acercó a la ducha y le dio una patada al "puñetero" grifo.

Craso error, como comprobaría segundos más tarde cuando saltara aullando de dolor a la pata coja y casi se matara cayéndose de espaldas contra el lavabo porque ahora no sólo tenía unos mil chichones y moratones por todo el cuerpo que escandalizarían a cualquier persona de asuntos sociales, sino que además ahora tenía el dedo gordo del pie del tamaño de una mandarina y de un peligroso tono rojizo.

10 minutos más tarde, cojeando pero decidido a no dejarse vencer por la ducha, recogió a duras penas los trozos de hielo, y ajustó el grifo, sabiamente, sin meterse dentro de la ducha, sino sólo probándola con la mano. Una vez que se aseguró de la temperatura, algo más calmado, se metió debajo del teléfono.

Maldijo nuevamente al puñetero grifo, a la puñetera agua, a los desodorantes antitranspirantes, a Dumbledore, a McGonagal, al jabón, al calamar gigante del lago, a la virgen, las montañas y el mundo en general¡Se había mojado el pelo! Pasó los dedos entre los mechones, decidiendo si lavarlo o no aprovechando que ya estaba mojado.

- Nah- se lo pensó mejor y decidió que aguantaría una semana más sin lavarse el pelo y este aguantaría bien porque lo tenía muy seco. Así que salió de la ducha con el pelo mojado, ojo, he dicho mojado, no limpio y se secó con una toalla de Walt Disney en la que salían Daisy y Donald besándose y maldijo a sus compañeros que siempre mojaban las toallas blancas y a el siempre le tocaba la de los condenados patos, y es que el colegio no estaba precisamente para malgastar y no iban a comprar toallas nuevas teniendo ya esas.

Total, que visiblemente más magullado, de muy mal humor, muy cansado, con la piel visiblemente quemada con el rótulo " danger" en carne viva finamente perfilado sobre su piel enrojecida en el pecho, vestido con un pijama negro y pensando en su venganza se tiró en la cama realizando un triple mortal desde la puerta del baño. Se dio de bruces contra el cabecero y se partió un diente, pero aterrizó en la cama.

Se aplico algunos hechizos para corregir sus "contusiones" por decirlo suavemente y se quedó dormido abrazando su almohada en posición fetal, con la boca abierta y babeando contundentemente. Esa noche soñó que a Potter y Black se los comía el calamar gigante, los escupía envueltos en jugos gástricos totalmente deformados, escapaban al bosque oscuro totalmente abochornados, en el bosque se caían sobre un charco de lodo maloliente y al final un buitre los capturaba y se los comía vivo a base de picotazos que les desgarraba la piel, por fin era feliz.

-o-

Una Semana después

Para cuando Severus entró al gran comedor para la cena, Sirius Black se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia, levantó la varita con parsimonia y sonrió cruelmente... todo el colegio en pleno comenzó a cantar la tonada de la Pantera Rosa...

Un espasmo nervioso le atacó, si eso seguía así el tick en el ojo se volvería permanente y ya ni la pitonisa loca ni el curandero se lo podrían remitir. Y es que una semana había pasado y el color rosa de su piel todavía no desaparecía, es más, había mutado a un rosa a un más chillón y cantarín fluorescente que brillaba en la oscuridad. Había ido a la enfermería, le había preguntado a todos los maestros, se robo las cremas limpiadoras de las chicas, se dio miles de baños¡hasta habló con Dumbledore¡¡¡¡¡¡Pero seguía teniendo ese maldito color! Así que se había hecho costumbre de la escuela cantarle el maldito tema cada vez que lo veían pasar, o si no lo veían se lo mandaban vía vociferador para que no se olvidara... y sus instintos homicidas asesinos maniacos vengadores se elevaban a niveles altamente peligrosos.

Pero debía tener la paciencia, serenidad y la maldita calma que su cardiólogo le había recomendado para sobrevivir y ocuparse de su venganza. Su plan estaba tomando forma, mucha forma y entonces el reiría, se hartaría de reír, tanto, que por falta de costumbre su boca se desencajaría. Oh si, la venganza era un plato que se servía mejor frío, lo saborearía, se regodearía en él como un cerdo en el lodo. Solo le faltaban unos cuantos ingredientes para su poción maestra- Sensacional-revolucionaria y no iban a saber ni que les había pegado. Lo que era mejor, ni siquiera había cura.

No los iba a envenenar, ganas no le faltaban pero eso le traería muchos problemas, y era joven para pasar el resto de su vida en Azcaban, solo tenía pensado ponerlos en un estado permanente de ridículo y vergüenza y para cuando alguien diera con la forma de regresarlos a la normalidad, todos se habrían burlado tanto de ellos que las mandíbulas se les caerían. Y el ego de Potter estaría enterrado tres kilómetros bajo tierra, tanto que ni su amada sangre sucia podría mirarlo sin cagarse de la risa. Rio maníacamente durante más de 20 minutos hasta que le falló la voz

Unos cuantos ingredientes mas... solo unos mas…

-o-

-Emmm... Albus –dijo una vez la profesora MacGonagall

-Dime Minerva.

-¿No crees que deberías intervenir en la disputa que tiene Potter con Snape?

-¿Por qué? Una rivalidad estudiantil nunca hace mucho mal, y han suspendido mi comedia favorita de la televisión del cable mágica hasta que los actores y el director lleguen a un acuerdo económico que beneficie a las dos partes. Lo cual es mucho tiempo y necesito entretenerme con algo "educativo", yo no lo veo perjudicial- Dumbledore dijo esto sin respirar (impresionante¿verdad? Es que el director ha estudiado mucho)

-Es que sospecho que Snape planea una venganza muy grande.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso¿Lo ha confesado¿ Lo has torturado?- Dumbledore no dejó que Minerva le respondiera- es eso¿verdad, Minerva si no dejo que Filch lo haga comprenderás que tampoco te deje a ti, así que, que sea la última vez que lo hagas, y si lo haces que no me entere leñe, que no puede uno vivir tranquilo.

-Que no, que no es eso, yo solo acoso sexualmente a mis alumnos, no los torturo, y además, no acosaría nunca a Snape, le huele raro el pelo…- aclaró McGonagall- Es que el otro día que salió de mi clase dejo olvidado este pergamino.

La profesora le extendió un pedazo de papel, arrugado y amarillento, con pinta de reliquia, o de lo que realmente era, un pergamino arrugado salvajemente hasta el cansancio por una mente torturada criminal maniaca rabiosa y muy enfadada, mal asunto. Dumbledore notó que había cuatro figuras dibujadas (de esas muy pero muy simples que solo son bolitas y palitos) y que rezaba en grandes y adornadas letras "Pronto, mi muy malvada y gran venganza" escrito con sangre. Recordó que Snape llevaba una sospechosa tirita en el dedo meñique

-¿Poco sutil el señor Snape, no? –comentó Dumbledore levantando una ceja

-Creo que lo mejor será vigilarlos de cerca.

-No es para tanto, no es como si los vaya a matar, el joven Snape está loco pero no es para tanto, tenga un poco de fe en su alumno. ¿No le da vergüenza? Alguien se queja cuando se tiene que desinfectar el cerebro viéndola con sus horribles sombreros escoceses?

McGonagall persiguió al director por todo el colegio y sosteniendo bien erguido y visible el cuchillo de sierra para cortar la carne al grito de "bonsái"y se olvidó del asunto Severus Snape.

No... No precisamente… su plan no era matarlos…

-o-

¡Listo! Todo estaba listo, no se lo podía creer, su magnífica poción estaba por fin lista, era una creación propia. Sabía que era peligroso pero no había utilizado nada mortal a su pesar, así que Potter y su bola de fracasados no morirían... pero vaya que lo desearían después.

La idea era sencilla, y la vez, intrínseca. Había pasado días con esa poción y al fin, al fin, la tenía acabada, sólo faltaba el último detalle, que se enfriara lentamente porque en esos momentos, hasta que se enfriase, era sumamente inestable y era peligroso incluso inhalar los vapores que salían del caldero, por eso Snape se había puesto una mascarilla de bombero y esperaba pacientemente relamiendo su venganza. Se rió estruendosamente mientras imaginaba los resultados de sus mejunje y sin darse cuenta hizo algo que nunca debió haber hecho… rechinó sus dientes…

Un ruido seco se escuchó y los labios de Snape temblaron a la vez que, aterrado, observaba como a su inestable y peligrosa poción le caían trozos del material de lo que fuese que estuviese hecho el techo y esta se caía al suelo al tiempo que el caldero se rompía y el vapor del caldero se infiltraba por todo el colegio Hogwars de Magia y Hechicería.

Si, Craso error.

Intentó aguantar la respiración hasta que el vapor se disipara, pero 2 minutos después un Snape rojo como un tomate no aguantaban más, asi que, lentamente, y asintiendo mentalmente, dejó escapar el CO2 que guardaba en su interior y aspiro…

De repente, todo estaba confuso, veía rosa por todos lados, un enano con gafas y bigotudo le daba la mano y unos extraños buitres sobrevolaban su cabeza hasta que, finalmente, Severus Snape se dejo llevar de la mano de la inconsciencia y no supo nada más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hao Gente! Este es un fic compartido con Fanny (la habrán visto por ahí ganándome los reviews). Ya ven, uno que anda de lacra de la sociedad y no puede estar lejos del teclado! Asi que se inicia este fic de los Merodeadores con la estrella principal: Severus Snape! Todo parte de un extraño y enfermo experimento que se nos ocurrió a Fanny y a mi (¬¬ comienzo a pensar que necesitamos ayuda psicológica). Es un fic corto y el resultado de necesitar ir con un médico que examine el cerebro. Gracias ahí dejen Reviews… tendremos mas Severus, Merodeadores y Lily por ahí jajaja.


End file.
